Real Men
by WereGarurumonX
Summary: Matt thinks he can teach T.K. about being a man. But does he need it? Matt/T.K. Incest Warning.


_**Real Men**_

_Fandom: Digimon_

_Summary: Matt thinks he can teach T.K. about being a man. But does T.K. need it?_

_Disclaimer: 'Digimon' and all related characters belong to Toei Animation._

_Warnings: Implied Incest. Dominant/Horny T.K. Submissive/Compliant Matt._

_Rated: M._

_Authors' Notes: Another quickie for the Digimon pile. PWP._

* * *

"Jeez T.K. don't you ever change your socks?" Matt's muffled voice came through his hands covering his mouth and nose. The smell of his younger brothers socked feet being freed from their sweaty sneakers was enough to make him want to open a window. But he didn't.

"Do you?" T.K. poked playfully, turning up his nose at the smell of Matt joining him in kicking off his shoes by the door of the apartment.

"Hey… _That_ T.K. is the smell of a real man." Matt shrugged; knowing he was being hypocritical to point out his brothers' foot odor problem when after all, it ran in the family.

They both joined in a good laugh after that and ended up eating the pizza they just brought home in a typically ravenous manner that was more suitable to wild wolves than teenage boys. But then again, they weren't that different.

After eating, the boys argued who should wash the dishes.

"Nah, just leave them until morning." Matt belched. "Real men never wash the dishes immediately." He waved his hand lazily sprawled out on the couch with T.K. sitting on the floor with his back against it.

He was so full, T.K. just flopped his head back in to Matt's lap.

Matt didn't protest.

"I'm so full."

Matt didn't respond. He just nodded, remembering the whole pizza they shared. And the bag of chips. And the noodles. And the ice-cream.

While his older brother was busy burping and emitting other bodily gasses as boys do, T.K. was busy working a few things over in his mind as well as rubbing his swollen stomach.

"Hey Matt?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah T.K.?" Matt's eyes were closed and he seemed relatively peaceful. His brother was full of little questions-any normal little brother would be.

But Matt didn't have a normal brother.

"What does it mean? When like your going to the bathroom." He stopped, and decided playing with his fingers was a better way to go about it. "You know… for private time…".

"Yeaaaahhh?" Matt couldn't believe he was about to discuss masturbation with his teen brother. His eyes shot open wide. Suddenly he wasn't peaceful.

"And Tai pops in your head." He said the last words so quickly it sounded like he was saying an urgent prayer.

Matt actually felt himself cringe. A cold sweat was creeping over his body preventing him from answering or even thinking, so the younger looked back again, just to make sure he was actually awake.

"Matt?"

What could he do? Matt's little brother had just admitted to having sexual fantasies about one of his friends and biggest rivals— It weirded him out.

But even weirder… it turned him on.

"Um… well T.K." Matt strained, carefully lifting his not-so-little brothers' head out of his lap and sat up, making room for T.K. who dutifully sat next to him while Matt wiped his sweaty palms on his pajama pants.

T.K. was looking at him, big innocent blue eyes asking a question that was not even slightly innocent. And judging by the twitching under Matt's pajama pants… he wasn't innocent either.

"Well?" T.K. flashed his eyelashes and quirked his head like he did when he was a kid. But he was obviously not the same little boy anymore.

Matt figured that out when he felt his hand grip his knee.

"Does it make me less of a man?" T.K.'s tone was carnal, it barely sounded like him but god did it do things to Matt.

"Are you saying you jerk off?" Even that was an obstacle. "Thinking about Tai?" It felt like poison on his tongue.

Could he be jealous?

No way.

"Sometimes." T.K. shrugged his shoulders. Somehow the younger blond had shifted closer, sitting with his arm around his brothers' shoulders and letting his hand drape lazily, toying with the sweaty material of Matt's t-shirt between his thumb and finger.

"No… it's normal." Like hell. "It doesn't mean you are any less on a man T.K." He tried to sound supportive, but somehow, it felt like he wasn't looking for support.

"Thanks big brother."

"No problem." He was. He was seething with jealousy. But he couldn't let him know that. Matt could feel T.K.'s breath on his cheek. It was so hot.

That should have been the end of it, but T.K. was relentless. He kept stroking Matt's chest. And _stroking_ Matt's thigh. What the hell was going on?

"I sometimes think about Kari." He sounded so nonchalant. "Sometimes girls, sometimes boys." There was a long pause where Matt felt like he really needed to go to the bathroom. "Sometimes I think about _you_ Matt."

"Oh." He didn't respond in any more detail. He couldn't respond. T.K.'s hand had cupped his cock through his thin pajamas.

Who was whose little brother now?

"Is that okay?"

"Ah-uh." Matt hastily nodded, trying to rid himself of the awful feeling in his stomach and licked his lips in anticipation as he shifted his hips under T.K.'s greedy hand.

"Sometimes thinking isn't enough Matt." T.K. went on, fingers grazing over Matt's hardening flesh. "Sometimes it gets so bad I have to steal your smelly socks and sniff 'em just to imagine it's you. I even have to _use_ them."

"Huh." Matt had wondered why his socks had an unusual wetness to them when he stuck his feet in them.

Mystery solved.

"You're hard." He observed.

No shit, Matt thought. There was only so much touching his cock could take before it was erect and tenting his pants.

T.K. made the move. And Matt didn't stop him as he felt his pants pulled easily down and baring his hard cock to his brother who, with strangely expert hands masturbated his smooth erection to full-form.

"Ohh T.K." He moaned. This was so fucking messed up. But for some reason unknown to morality, his fingers found themselves in T.K.'s hair and proceeded to guide his younger brothers gleeful smiling face downwards.

There was no return from this. T.K. was most definitely a man. He couldn't believe he was sucking off his older brother.

And Matt couldn't believe he was so willing—So… valiant as he swallowed every drop of his seed, practically writhing along with him every step of the way like he had something to prove.

"Fuck… just like that T.K… Just like a real man."

-End


End file.
